Only You - A Joker X Bats Yaoi romance
by saphiratheassassin
Summary: When the aftermath of Joker's death hits Bruce hard, he has to come to terms with his feelings and figure out if he really does want the clown, and if he really did die or not.
1. Chapter 1

Only You

"Only you can make this world seem right  
Only you can make the darkness bright  
Only you and you alone  
can thrill me like you do  
and fill my heart with love for only you

Only you can make this change in me  
for it's true, you are my destiny  
When you hold my hand  
understand the magic that you do

You're my dream come true  
my one and only you

Only you can make this change in me  
for it's true, you are my destiny  
When you hold my hand  
I understand the magic that you do

You're my dream come true  
my one and only you..."

Batman broke down as he stopped the last missed call he received from Joker.  
It all happened so quickly. Why did he have to make things so difficult for himself all the time?

"If he just calmed down and let me help him for once, then he might still be here.."

Bruce trailed off, staring blankly at his hands, the image of the limp body of the pale faced man was still in his mind. How he just lied there in his arms. Dead. How could he feel this way, towards someone who has only intended not only pain to him, but to others? To Gotham.  
The Clown Prince of Crime, The Arch nemesis of The Dark Knight, was dead, and all he could do was sob over the badly sang song Joker sent him.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred called, gently tapping on the wooden door. His calm voice always comforted Bruce. He has always seen him as a fatherly figure since his parents died.

"Yes Alfred." Bruce replied weakly, his eyes red and sore, his nose blocked from the constant weeping. He tried to hide his deteriorating state, as the only source of light came from a small crack in the window.

"Are you OK sir? You seem to spend most of your time here in this shambles of a room." Alfred said in a concerned manner.

There was no reply. He continued.

"I know it seems strange, but ever since that deranged clown died, you have been out of sorts lately. Sir I only wish the best for you, and if you don't talk, I cant help you-."

"Look Alfred," Bruce interrupted suddenly "I know you care, but there are just some things that should just be left alone.." He trailed off going back into his numb state of depression, blankly looking at his hands.

Alfred was no fool, he knew when something was up and when he put two and two together, everything made sense, no matter how ridiculously strange and impossible it was.

"I understand, but I think there is something more to this than just 'having a bad day'. You may think no one understands what your going through, and sir, I've know you ever since you were a little boy and from where I'm standing, I have a good idea of whats going on."

"What?" Bruce looked up, surprised at his remark.  
There was a slight pause in Alfred's breath but he gradually began to talk again, trying to find the right words to say.

"Your.. in love sir. A very confused emotion I know."

The room grew quiet, as what Alfred has said, started to sink in. All you could hear was the heavy breathing of Bruce.

"Love.." He murmured, trying to get used to the fact, that this is what he felt for that Crazed clown all along.

Alfred saw that this had an effect on him, which he hoped was a good thing, and left the room to leave Bruce in his dark room, deep in thought, to figure out what he was going to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

What was the point in it all now?  
The Clown was dead, Arkham had fallen, he was all alone.  
Bruce never realised how alone he really was. Joker was right when he said he had no one to go back to, no one that understood him. To be honest, the one person that did understand him (apart from maybe Alfred) was the madman. Of all people!  
The more Bruce thought of Joker, the more it seemed right. Like it was always there, even when they fought he never had the guts to ever put the clown out of his misery. Or pleasure, he could never tell with him.  
He wondered if Joker actually felt the same way too. Not like he could ever find out now..  
"Great timing.." he laughed to himself.  
After a few moments, Bruce decided he couldn't just sit here and cry a river. He had to do something. Anything besides having mental breakdowns. Its just not his style.  
He stood up, changed back into his bat suit and made his way to the bat cave.  
When he arrived, there was a small plate by the computer. It was some chocolate cake with a little bat on the front. Along side was a note that read; "Just incase you finally managed to crawl out of that hole and get to work, like the keen man that you are, I made you this cake. Enjoy. A."  
Bruce Chuckled. It was always like his butler to make jokes, even in the toughest of times. Speaking of Jokes.. he really missed that Clowns jokes.

"Pull yourself together man! Don't let Joker make you go soft, your the Batman."

He shook his head and started looking for clues or any leads that would help him find any secrets that Joker could have left behind. Secret door ways, all his plans to take Batman down.. He might as well round up Jokers hench-men, give him something to test his combat skills, pass the time. This was going to be a long night. He needed more cake, a lot more.

{4 hours later}

Alfred found Bruce slouched on his desk drooling over his suit. Why did he have that thing on anyway? did he actually plan on getting something done in his state? Strange man.

"Sir, wake up." He poked him on the shoulder and watched as Bruce slid off the chair and flopped onto the floor. Where had this man's dignity gone?

The loud 'thud' of Bruce, suddenly made him jolt upright. eyes blood shot, he looked awful.

"What did i tell you about working late hours?" Alfred stared at him sternly, like he was scolding a school boy.

Bruce rubbed his face.

"I have to do something, Alfred. I can't just sit here, its driving me crazy."

"I can see that." He muttered.

The playboy was always that stubborn type.  
Changing the subject, Alfred gave Bruce a towel and shampoo.

"Shower. Now."

They just looked at each other, neither one saying a thing. Alfred had his calm, emotionless look on and Bruce knew he wouldn't take no for an answer.

It was good to be home.


	3. Chapter 3

After Bruce had his shower and cleaned himself up, he thought it would be a good idea to have a little stroll around Gotham. It was his day off at Wayne coproration and seeing as there was no major crime going on, that the police couldn't handle, it would be good to get away from his second life as the Batman. Just some time alone, to be himself.  
It was a perfect day, the sun was shining, there was a cool breeze and the chatter of various groups of people gave Bruce a sense of calmness.  
Oh how he wished he could spend it with Joker...  
He made his way through the city centre, around the park and down an alley way. He didn't want to draw attention to himself, he was a billionaire after all and if the public saw him walking around Gotham, he would be swamped by crazy fan girls and paparazzi. No he just wanted to be left alone.  
While Bruce was deep in thought about what his life would've been like with that crazed clown, there was a sudden noise behind him, followed by a crash and what sounded like a man cursing.  
Bruce quickly turned around, his combat skills kicking in, but to his surprise, what lay before him, was a man that strangely looked like Joker. He must be hallucinating. He saw Joker die in his very arms. There was no way he was still alive.  
The man was dressed in a tight fitting black suit and a smart black hat, which made him look like he was from the Mafia.  
Bruce helped the man up and watched him in bewilderment, as he stood up and brushed himself down.

"Thanks." He said gruffly, with a grin.

Man, he even had that same smile, that cheeky look that drove him wild.

"Your Bruce Wayne the billionaire playboy, aren't you?" He said playfully as he took his hat off. He wanted to get a good look at his 'saviour'.  
Bruce saw that the man had fluffy brown hair, not at all like Joker's wild green locks.  
He sighed with relief, he wasn't going mad after all.

"Yeah I am," he said in a big headed manner, puffing out his chest.  
"And who might you be?"

The Mafia man hesitated before replying.

"Jack Napier, at your service."

He offered a hand to the billionaire , who shook it. Bruce noticed that Jack was wearing gloves, which was unusual in this warm and pleasant weather.

"I should get going."

Jack hastily put his hat on and started to walk off. With out thinking, Bruce called out after him. He wasn't going to let him slip away that easily. He wanted to know more about this strange man. He looked so familiar and there was something that didn't add up. Bruce wanted to know why.

"Wait, at least let me take you home." He kindly smiled. "I don't want you tripping up again." He added with a hint on sarcasm.

Jack simply nodded and they walked off out of the alley way and onto the street.

"Oh and can I borrow your hat?" Bruce asked.

"Sure, why?" Jack asked confused at the question.

"I don't want anyone to see me." He whispered in a playful tone.

Jack smiled and handed him the hat.

"Just don't loose it playboy. It's worth a lot of money."

"I can get you several hats." He shrugged. "In any colour." He added with a grin.

They both laughed and made their way to Bruce's car, which he had previously summoned from Alfred. Just in case he got bored of walking.  
They both jumped into the expensive Lamborghini and drove off into the setting sun.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack sat there twiddling his fingers as the car was filled with silence.  
After a few moments had past, Bruce finally spoke up.

"So where do you live?"

That question caused Jack to shift uncomfortably.

"Err.. somewhere.. not too posh." He shrugged. Bruce sensed he was trying to avoid the question.

"Whats the adress?"

Silence.

"I need to know so i can drop you off." He persued.

At this point, Jack was getting really agitated and Bruce could see he was making things up to cover his tracks. But he wanted to know why.

"Look at me." He ordered. and stoped the car.

Jack did as he was told, worry in his eyes.

"Now tell me the truth." he said trying to comfort him with a smile.

Jack hesitated.

"I..I, lied." he paused. "About having a place to stay." He looked down feeling ahamed.  
"I dont have anywhere to go back to. When you met me in the alleyway-" He stopped. "That's where i was _Living _..." He looked away.  
He couldn't keep eye contact with Bruce's penetrating Blue gaze, any longer.

The silence began to fill the car again. All Bruce did, was place a hand on Jack's shoulder, smile, started the car up again and turned around. Jack looked shocked at the response.

"Where are we going?" he asked surprised.

"Im taking you back to my place." He said with a grin. "Its the least i can do."

But Bruce knew all to well why he really wanted to take him to his home. He wanted to find out if this man really was the Joker, or if he was just some crazy fantasy that had been created in his mind. He realised he truly loved this man and that he couldnt loose him twice. He wouldnt.

(1 Hour later)

Bruce showed Jack to the entrance to Wayne Manor.

"Nice place you got here playboy!" Jack teased playfully.

Bruce could suddenly start to see elements of Jokers personality spill out from the mans mouth. He could almost have sworn he thought he was actually Joker for a moment.  
He just had to find the right time to proove his suspicions. Then he could be with his beloved Clown. IF it was really him..

The Manor was dark, so Bruce went to go find the light switch. He persumed no one was awake so he let Jack go and explore. What Bruce had forgotten, was that Alfred was still awake and had been waitingin the kitchen for hours, with a meal ready for him, when he should have come back earlier from his walk.  
He also had forgotten to tell Alfred about him bringing home this strange man and as Jack wondered to the kitchen Alfred had a surprise coming his way. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred was sitting at the kitchen table, contemplating on all the chores he had him run around and do. For example he had to go and get Bruce's new suit from the dry cleaners tomorrow, but he didn't know what shoe size he was. So as he heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen, he just assumed it was Bruce back from his overly long walk. It was a good thing he had left that car for him in advance, otherwise Bruce would have been tempted to 'borrow' someone else's. He knew him too well.  
He stood up and Just as he was about to turn around, a strange man who he didn't recognise, walked straight into him. This caused the two men to scream in a slight feminine manner.  
Alfred who was a very tight and composed man, collected himself and retained his clam demeanour.

"And who in the Blazes might you be?" he said coldly.

Just as Jack was about to respond, Bruce came rushing in and took hold of the situation.

"I see you have met our new guest." He said trying to lighten the mood. He blushed.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. Something was going on and he planned on finding out what it was.

"I see," He said flatly. "Well may I ask, what is your name sir?"

Jack blanked out for a second.

"Oh, er Jack Napier."

Alfred froze.

He turned to Bruce.

"Can I have a word.?" he said through gritted teeth.

Bruce nodded and they walked into another room while Jack wandered about the kitchen.

"Is this some kind of joke your pulling on me Master Bruce?" he whispered annoyed.

"What joke?" He shrugged.

Alfred just stared at him.

Bruce finally clicked.

"Oh, the name? Well I was shocked too when i found him in that alley way. He reminded me so much of Joker and, well i couldn't believe he was really alive," He muttered the last bit under his breath, but Alfred heard it all. He gave him a blank stare prompting him to carry on.  
"So, I brought him here.. to run some tests.." He looked down "Just to be sure."

Alfred saw the desperation in his eyes. He really did love that Crazy Clown and he could see Bruce would do anything to get him back. He was so stubborn.  
He Sighed. He was Bruce's loyal servant after all and he cared about him, even if that meant being with that clown made him happy.

"Il get the bat cave ready Sir." He gave in.

"Thank you Alfred."

Bruce gave him a hug and went to go get Jack so he could finally uncover who this man really was. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Jack?" Bruce called out.

"Yeah?" Jack's voice echoed.

"I need you to come with me, I have something to show you."

A moment passed.

"Right yo." Came the short reply as jack came out of the library.

They made their way into an elevator, which proceeded down into the caves underneath Wayne Manor.

When they arrived, jack knew exactly where he was.

"Ah, the legendary Batcave," he exclaimed, arms raised. "It's so much bigger than I expected." He teased

Bruce shook his head. Jack was sounding more like Joker every second. It was driving him crazy, or maybe he had gone crazy years ago.

Jack continued his taunting. "Playboy millionaire by day, Batman by night."

When the elevator came to a halt jack leapt out and waltzed around the cave, cooing at all the fancy equipment Bruce had Lucius create down in the warehouse. It was secretly funded against Wayne incorporations wishes but that just made it even more fun to do.

After Bruce had given a tour of the entire Batcave, Jack suddenly spun around with a massive grin spread across his face.

"Hello honey I'm home!" His arms were raised, ready to embrace Bruce.

However Bruce just stood there, a cold expression on his face. How could he be sure it was really Joker? He remembered the countless times he had spent, chasing that clown around Arkham city, to find it was just another decoy joker used the screw around with his head like it was some sort of sick joke. He still couldn't believe joker managed to convince clay face to pull of that stunt. It looked just like the clown prince of crime and even for a second he believed it. And He was supposed to be the worlds greatest detective..

Bruce took a step back.

"For all I know, you could be Clayface right now, or a really good impersonator, I don't know where Joker gets these people from and frankly I don't care at the moment." Bruce sighed and pressed his temples. "You don't even look like Joker." He gestured to the mans hair and attire. Just a normal looking guy.

Jack looked down at his feet in disappointment. But then that smile appeared on his face again and he started to chuckle to himself.

"Hmhmh even so my dear bats, my master plan was a success!"

Bruce was even more agitated at this point, and the laughing didn't help.

"What plan?" He growled in annoyance.

"Haha! Not so fast sweetheart, don't want to spoil the game. First you have to explain this.." He pulled out a small voice recorder which Bruce recognised as his own. How did he get hold of that?

The clown must have read his mind because he started laughing again. "Tut tut little bats, never let a clown go walk abouts." Jack wiggled it in Bruce's face, amusement in his eyes.

Ignoring the tape Bruce frowned.

"Don't call me that." He hissed.

"Why not cupcake? Touch a nerve?" Jack pouted

Bruce felt his rage build up until he could take it anymore.

"BECAUSE YOUR NOT JOKER!" Bruce screamed tears almost forming.

The room was filled with silence as the two men were locked in each others gaze, icy blue against acid green.

Jack didn't flinch nor twitch. He wasn't afraid or intimidated at all. He moved closer, never looking away, his eyes fixed on the dark knight the whole time.

Bruce could feel his face getting flustered as the gap between them closed. His pace quickened as he found himself in a trance with the clown, the feeling of his hot breath brushing against his face relaxed his tense frame.

As their lips were slowly pushed together Bruce let out a gasp and then he knew, that was all the proof he needed.


End file.
